kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukimi Kurashita
Tsukimi is an otaku girl who lives in Tokyo and wants to be an illustrator. Influenced by her late mother, she has a love for all kinds of jellyfish and is quite knowledgeable about them. She is the only resident of Amamizukan who knows Kuranosuke's true gender. Like the other Amars, she has a fear of stylish people and will usually petrify in their presence. Tsukimi has a pet spotted jellyfish named Clara. Whenever she gets a make-over from Kuranosuke she becomes beautiful and Shū falls for her. She reciprocates Shū's feelings but she is led to think that he is in love with another person. She is also unaware of Kuranosuke's masculine side when he is dressed in girl's clothing but whenever he "turns" into a boy, she becomes overly conscious of him. In the English dub, she is voiced by Maxey Whiteheadhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Princess-Jellyfish/Tsukimi-Kurashita/. Bio Tsukimi is an 18-year-old girl who moved to Tokyo six months earlier, to pursue her dream of becoming an illustrator. As a child, she and her mother visited an aquarium, where she was entranced by jellyfish, which eventually became her obsession. She was deeply affected by her mother's death, and grew up shy and withdrawn. Personality Tsukimi is youthful at heart and somewhat naive about the world. Like the other Amars, she has a fear of stylish people and will usually petrify in their presence. She has a hard time being around males, though her fear is eased when she removes her glasses so she can't see. Tsukimi has extremely poor self-esteem, seeing herself as ugly, "as only an otaku girl can". Appearance How others see Tsukimi: How Tsukimi sees herself: Relationships Friends *Tsukimi met the Amars on an online message board. *She met Kuranosuke when he helped her save Clara, and although she tried to rebuff him, he kept returning to Amamizukan, eventually winning over the other Amars. She is the only one who knows he is actually male, and she admires him for his strength, beauty, and other "princess-like" qualities. Family *Tsukimi's mother is deceased, though Tsukimi still addresses her when she is feeling sad or alone. *She is shown speaking to her father on the phone. Romance *Tsukimi has a crush on Shū, which he reciprocates, though at first he doesn't recognize her when she is in her "regular" clothes. She is tortured by the idea that he is in a relationship with Shōko. Later, he recognizes her in her neet form and still holds his feelings for her. In the manga, Shuu and Tsukimi date with the agreement to marry, but their relationship falls apart while he's in Italy and Tsukimi has to make a deal to move to Singapore in order to save Amamizukan. In the live action movie, Tsukimi is given time by Shuu to answer his request for a courtship, but the story concludes without him receiving a direct answer. The closing credits, however, have Hanamori and a giant stuffed jellyfish tell a sad ShuuShuu not to worry. *It is hinted at in the anime that Tsukimi thinks Kuranosuke is "beautiful" and towards the end of the series she gets shy around him, especially when he's not dressing as a female. In the live action movie, it is strongly suggested that Tsukimi will choose Kuranosuke, between her declaring to her mother that she realizes Kuranosuke's always there for her, and the appearance of a second jellyfish in Clara's tank after the closing credits. *Several volumes into the manga, Tsukimi get her first kiss from Kai Fish, though it's unclear whether he is to be taken seriously as a potential love interest. In the Anime In the Manga Quotes Trivia One of the character moments Tsukimi has in common with Shuu is plucking up the courage to knock on a door and speak. For Tsukimi this is when she has to approach the stylish employee at the pet store. Princess Jellyfish Manga Series Kodansha: Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 29 References Category:Character Box Templates Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Amars Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Live-action